Within the Castle Walls
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: A young couple was tasked with the job of not only rescuing Peach, but Mario and pals as well. Will they be able to save the princess and heroes alike? Or will Bowser, and or something from their past, stop them in their tracks? Rated T for violence, swearing, some romance, and for some blood and gore.
1. King Bomb-omb

Within the castle walls

Summary- A young couple was tasked with the job of not only rescuing Peach, but Mario and pals as well. Will they be able to save the princess and heroes alike? Or will Bowser, and or something from their past, stop them in their tracks?

A/N- FYI I meant for Joann to be pronounced as Jo-Ann.

* * *

Chapter 1- King Bomb-omb

**Joann's POV**

"Okay here we are. Peach's almighty castle." I said as me and Blake walked up to the address that was on the letter we got from a Toad.

_Joann was around five foot nine with long black hair which was covering her left eye. She was wearing a short light blue dress and gladiator styled flip flops. She also had a violet in her hair and also had a blue pen clipped onto her dress._

_Blake was six foot two and a half. He had longish brown hair which was sticking up in some places, but it made the hairdo look better. He was wearing a white T-shirt with Jeans and black sneakers. He had a sword and shield with him._

"I wonder why the Princess sent for us and not Mario."

"Maybe he is on vacation?"

"I doubt it, remember he went on vacation only once, and the princess went off with him."

"Well then I have no idea."

"Neither do I." I said as we walked up to the front door.

I tried opening it but then some loud sinister voice said, "That won't do you any good," followed by an evil laugh. The door was locked.

"Well, there goes that plan."

"No Blake, watch and learn. Open says me!" There was a pause, but the door did not open.

"Well I did everything I could."

"Damn it, the open says me tactic always works!"

"I know right?" We turned around and started to walk back, there was nothing really that we could do. I was thinking on what else we could do when I felt someone slam into me.

"Excuse me lady." I heard someone shout, half laugh. I got up to see a yellow bunny with a key running by. I looked back at the front door, which had a huge key hole in it.

"Hey get back here you little rodent!" Blake gave chase to the bunny.

"Let go of me!"

"Aha, I got you!"

"Blake don't hurt the poor little thing, let it down."

"Yeah you heard the lady, let me go!" Blake let the bunny go.

"Thanks lady, I was told by Bowser to keep this key away from you and your friend, but I had a sudden change of mind, here." The bunny gave me a key.

"Now you should be able to go into the castle. Though I doubt you will be able to save everyone from Bowser, only one man can, and even he lost to Bowser. Well, see ya!" With that the bunny ran off.

"Why would Bowser trust a little bunny with a key?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but come on we need to go into the castle."

"Right." We walked back up to the door and unlocked it.

We walked into the castle, the place looked pretty fancy. The foyer had several doors, and a stair case that led to the second floor. One room had a giant star icon on it and most of the others had smaller star icons on it with numbers on them.

I heard the same voice that talked when the door was locked, this time it shouted, "Nobody's home now SCRAM!"

I stepped back, this voice was starting to unnerve me. Blake looked curiously at me.

"You scared?"

"No, just creeped out, I mean it's not every day the walls can talk to you."

"True, but it shouldn't be a problem right?" Blake held my hand.

"Just stay close I won't let anything happen to you."

"Alright," we continued to walk down the hallway into the foyer.

"Hey, you two." I looked around, no one was there.

"Hey Blake do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I wonder who's there."

"I'm over here."

"There it is again, where is that voice coming from?"

"Hey, listen!"

"God damn it Navi how many times have I NEVER listened to you when you say that!?"

"Blake it's not Navi, look." I walked up to a semi-invisible Toad.

"It's about time."

"Well this Toads kind of rude. Whatever, why are you transparent?"

"Me and all the other Toads are locked away inside the castle walls. You two need to collect the power stars to save us!"

"How do we do that?"

"Go to the door to the far left on this floor, there will be another Toad who will explain the rest." I walked into the requested room with Blake to see a giant painting of three marching Bomb-omb's. I walked up to the painting.

"The Princess certainly had taste in art." Blake said.

"I don't know, I wouldn't have any desire to have a painting of my enemies inside my castle."

"Hey, you two must be the ones we sent for." I turned around to see another transparent Toad.

"Yeah that's us, so how exactly do we get these power stars?"

"You need to jump into the painting, then you will be transported into a whole new world. There are several stars hidden within each painting you can jump into. Also there are doors outside with star symbols on them and numbers, say the number was two, then you would need two stars before being able to go in there."

"Oh, alright then thanks." I looked at Blake.

"Am I the only one who thinks it odd that we can jump into paintings?"

"No, you're not. But then again we are fighting against a giant mutant turtle alongside little mushroom people. I don't think this makes too much sense before we were allowed to jump into paintings."

"Good point."

"Alright then, it's ladies first."

I looked at the painting, even though Blake was correct about this idea not being as bizarre as I thought, I was still hesitant about doing this. What would even be on the other side? I mean would I be in the painting itself? If that's the case then I have no idea how we cannot see any stars in the painting right now. No that can't be right, perhaps there is more to the painting? I felt silly, surely if I ran up to the painting and jumped at it I would just slam into the painting, instead of going into it. Maybe this was just a joke Toad was pulling on us? If so then I will feel like a total idiot for falling for it.

I broke into a sprint, not stopping to think anymore. I jumped up towards the painting and closed my eyes.

I felt like I was falling, then I landed onto the ground and started to roll. Once I rolled to a stop I opened my eyes. I was on some kind of cobblestone platform. I looked up to the sky to see a painting of the room I was just in was floating in the sky. Then I saw Blake jump out of it and then it shrank until it disappeared. He landed next to me.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. It looks like the way back home has been sealed. I wonder how we are going to get back."

"We will probably have to get all the stars in this area before we can leave."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Um, excuse me." I looked down to see a red Bomb-omb was staring at me.

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you to watch out if you are journeying onward. You might get hit by a water ball, you see us red Bomb-ombs are at war with the black Bomb-ombs ever sense the King Bomb-omb was given a power star by Bowser." At this I looked at Blake, who smiled.

"Where is the King then?" He asked the Bomb-omb.

"He's on the top of the mountain, but surely you two don't plan on taking that power star from him do you?"

"Actually, that's exactly what we plan on doing."

"Well good luck to you, the King is a tough fighter and the power of the star will only help boost his skills, be careful."

"Okay thank you." Blake looked over to me.

"You ready babe?"

"Sure, let's go." I said before we ran into the battlefield. As we were running I took a closer look about our surroundings.

There was more than just those red and black Bomb-ombs here on the battlefield, there was also Goombas and Koopas around here was well, also a giant Chain chomp. When we got to the mountain there also were several giant metal balls rolling down the mountain.

"Why is this mountain so deadly?" I asked.

"Well, places with enemies in or on them tend to be very deadly."

"Really?" Blake laughed a bit after I asked him, I frowned.

"What it's not like I'd know."

"Good point, sorry."

"It's okay, whoa watch out!" I pulled Blake out of the way of one of those metal balls.

I still have no idea why anyone would want to use these things to protect a mountain. Personally I would use lasers, and a lot of them. Though I guess this is not completely a bad idea, I mean it could run someone over like it almost did to Blake, completely crushing and killing said poor soul.

On second thought these giant metal balls are a great defense system. I wonder if I could somehow incorporate this giant metal ball with my laser idea. I was thinking on this when I walked into Blake.

"Hey watch it."

"Stay back babe, we are at the top of the mountain." I looked to see there was a giant black Bomb-omb with a big crown on his head, so this was King Bomb-omb.

"Oh ho so I see you two have climbed this spiraling mountain to come and steal my power star. You boy are certainly brave, you climbed this far even without a mustache! Of course you did great to lady, for a lass like yourself to get up here must be even more impressive." I looked at Blake, he was confused.

"Is he insulting us with sarcasm? Or is he actually praising us?"

"I have no idea I was about to ask you that." We looked back at the King.

"So, uh, seeing as we climbed your huge mountain and metal balls of crushing murder, do you think we could get what we came here for?"

"I'm terribly sorry lass but I cannot simply give you my star. However I will give it to you if you best me in battle."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Well in theory all you have to do is go up behind me and then pick me up and throw me."

"Haha yeah like I could do that. How about if I hit you with something instead, would that hurt?"

"I suppose so, I mean hitting anything living with something hard enough it could hurt it. Anyways if you two can defeat me I will allow you to take my power star, have at thee!" I stepped back as Blake ran forward.

I took my pen off of my dress and then threw it into the air while I thought of a gold club. When the pen fell it formed itself into a golf club.

At this moment I felt the whole ground rumble. I turned around to see the King Bomb-omb landed behind me.

"Fore!" I shifted all of my weight into my gold club, I fell over due to forcing all of my weight and power into the swing, but I looked up to see the King rolled slightly. I got up as I saw the King grab Blake.

"Hey let him go!" I ran up and brought my club down, slamming all my weight into the club yet again to hammer it down on the King. I knocked his head and he let go of Blake. Blake got up and picked up the King.

"I could use a little help." I walked over and got under the Bomb-omb as well.

"Oh good god this guy must weigh as much as a house!" I shouted as we threw the King off the cliff.

"There goes my self esteem!" He shouted as he fell straight to the ground. The King exploded and a power star flew up towards us.

"Well, it looks like we got one of those power stars Toad was walking about." I grabbed it, but it started to move slightly after I picked it up.

"Hold on, it's moving." It started to pull me towards the edge of the cliff.

"Help!" Blake grabbed onto me, but the star simply picked both of us up and then started to fly towards the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" Blake shouted, I looked up to see a painting of the room we were previously in had showed up again and I understood what was going on.

"Blake, we are going back to the castle."

"Well I wish they choose a safer way then this."

"I concur!"


	2. Race to the Sky

Within the castle walls

Summary- A young couple was tasked with the job of not only rescuing Peach, but Mario and pals as well. Will they be able to save the princess and heroes alike? Or will Bowser, and or something from their past, stop them in their tracks?

A/N- I plan to make this a fan fic in which the heroes collect all the stars from both versions of the 64 game, but if that becomes to long I'll just have them collect 80.

* * *

Chapter 2- Race to the Sky

**Joann's POV**

Once me and Blake flew out of the painting I pressed a button on my golf club and it changed back into a pen. I clipped it back onto my dress as Blake walked up to the transparent Toad.

"Hey, we got one of your power stars back."

"That's amazing! I never thought that someone other than Mario could do it! Well know you can open two more rooms, the room without the key hole and without the giant star logo on it, and finally the Whomps fortress painting on the first floor."

"Okay sweet, how many stars are there in total?"

"I think over one hundred fifty."

"That's way too many, okay is there anything else we should look for while we are at it?"

"Yes actually, if you can try to find and rescue Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi, they haven't returned from trying to save Peach."

"Alright, we will keep our eyes peeled for them then." Blake walked back towards me.

"Okay, you ready?" I looked at the painting.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, the landing really hurt that's all."

"Well, I can fix that."

"How are you going to fix that?" Blake walked over and swept me into his arms and then jumped into the painting. Once we landed I got off of Blake's arms.

"There we go. I hope that was not a bad landing."

"That was much better, thank you."

"No problem babe."

"Hey, you two!" I looked to see a Koopa Troopa was waving over to us from the other side of this cobblestone platform.

"Is there something you need from us?" I asked as me and Blake walked up.

"Yes, have you seen Mario around here? I wanted to race him."

"Oh uh no we haven't seen him anywhere."

"Well it doesn't look like you two are going anything right now, how about you go find him for me, thanks!" I was taken it back, man this guy was rude. I mean he didn't even give me time to say yes or no.

"Alright, we need to find Mario for Toad anyways." Blake said before we walked off.

"Hold on, it would be better off if we search different places in this battle field, to make this go by quicker." I looked at Blake, he was frowning.

"Are you sure we should split up." I knew what he was worried about.

"Yes, Blake we are in a painting I don't think this is the first place he would check. I think it would be the last honestly."

"You do give a good point. Okay then, but be careful."

"Don't worry I will, I promise." I took out my pen and threw it into the air and thought of two katanas. I stepped back as the pen cut itself in two and then formed two katanas.

"See, I'll be fine." I said as I picked the katana's up.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Don't worry I will!" I ran off to go check the mountain while Blake checked the grassland.

I walked up the mountain, when I got near the top I noticed something. I didn't find Mario, but I found his hat.

"Aha, so he WAS here!" I shouted triumphantly as I held out the hat.

I started to walk back but while I was walking I looked at the hat, and suddenly I was curious. I was wondering wither or not this hat would fit me.

I decided to put it on my head. At least I wouldn't have to hold two katanas in one hand. I threw the hat on my head.

"Wow Mario sure has a big head!" I exclaimed. The hat was fully on my head but it was also drooping down my left side, it slightly covered my hair which covered my left eye.

I walked back down to the cobblestone platform, I was going to meet Blake here.

"Hey Mario long time no see." I turned to see the Koopa was looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not Mario I'm just wearing his hat."

"Nonsense Mario no one else has the same hat as you. Have you been working out? Your much thinner then the last time I saw you, and you had brown hair, and you weren't a girl."

"That's because I'm not Mario."

"The jokes still funny I'll have to admit that. But how about a race?" I was speechless, this guy was an idiot. But I guess I'll humor him at the very least.

"Okay then."

"Great, now then it's a race to the top of the mountain. We go when you say ready." I pressed a button on my katana's and they each formed into a half of a pen. I then connected the two together to repair my pen. I heard a click noise which told me it was repaired and ready. I clipped it back on my dress and looked to the Koopa.

"Go!" I shouted then ran. I looked back, I got a nice head start, it will take him a while to catch up.

I saw Blake as I ran by.

"Hi Blake!" I shouted.

**Blake's POV**

"What the hell, hey wait a second babe wait up!" I started to run after Joann. Why was she running away anyways?

I looked around to see we were running by a chain chomp, which looked like it was going to pounce, and it was looking straight at Joann.

"Joann look out!" I sprinted forward and took out my shield, I jumped in front of the chain chomp and guarded myself with my shield. I flew back and rolled down a bridge. I quickly got up and continued to run after Joann.

"Joann please slow down."

"I can't Blake I'm really sorry." I looked up to see a water ball flying down towards Joann.

I quickly ran up a tall rock and jumped towards the water ball. I was just below it. I blocked with my shield and it absorbed the blast. I flipped down to the ground and landed on both my feet.

I sprinted to try and catch up to Joann. I ran by the Koopa Troopa we were trying to help, maybe Joann found Mario? I guess it would kind of explain why she has his hat on. I finally caught up with her when I saw her running towards me.

"Help!" She ran up and hid behind me, one of those metal balls was soon to follow.

"The shit I have to put up with." I said jokingly as the metal ball started to roll dangerously close. I acted quickly enough though. I took out my sword and cut the ball clean in two.

"Thanks!" Joann said before sprinting off to the top of the mountain. I walked back up there to see Joann and jumped into a flag pole and took the flag.

"I win!" She shouted as the Koopa ran up.

"Wow you really are fast, you're like a human rocket ship. Well, I'm true to my word, take this." He tossed over a power star.

"Those metal balls were not as strong as I thought." Joann said as I grabbed the star, she hugged me tightly and held on as we were lifted into the sky. We flew out of the painting and back into the castle.

**Joann's POV**

"Should we continue on with this painting or should we keep going?" Blake asked.

"We should probably complete this painting before going onto another one."

"Okay then, you ready?"

"Sure." Once we landed down I noticed something odd, the red Bomb-omb's cannons where not activated, they were all gone.

"Hey what happened to your cannons?"

"Well seeing as the black Bomb-ombs are not causing us trouble anymore we don't need to use them anymore. Though if you want to use them we don't mind, I'll prepare the cannons for you." With that the cannons rose from the ground and readied themselves.

"So how do we use these cannons?" I asked.

"Well it needs to be operated by someone, I guess one of you guys can operate it while the second one is cannon fodder… literally that is." I looked at Blake.

"That would hurt a lot wouldn't it?"

"With that in mind I'll be the cannon fodder."

"Are you sure Blake?"

"Positive, I can handle it. I'm a man."

"Well alright I was just checking."

"Well, let's try this thing out! Because I'm a man!" Blake jumped into the cannon.

I shook my head and laughed, Blake sure is silly some times. I had to push with all my weight to slowly move the cannon.

"Hey, I never noticed there was a floating island before."

"That's awesome, Joann try and launch me there."

"Okay I'll try." I positioned the cannon towards the floating island and put the arc in the appropriate spot.

"Okay let's see if this works." I saw a red button on the cannon and assumed it was the fire button. I pressed it and then the cannon fired.

"I'm a man!" I heard Blake shout as he rocket off. He arched down and fell directly under the floating island. I ran over to see Blake was stumbling about.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as I walked up.

"I handed head first, remind me to never do that again." He fell over.

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine, let's go find out what's on the island, safely that is." He said as he got up.

"Okay then, let's go." I turned my pen into a giant latter and climbed up to the top. Once Blake climbed up I reformed my pen.

"Hey what is this yellow block?" I turned around.

"I have no idea, what is it that Mario did with those blocks?"

"I think he broke them by punching the bottom of them."

"Okay then, En garde!" I hit the block with an uppercut.

"Okay, ow, there goes my hand."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, oh cool these yellow blocks contain stars?"

"I guess so, come on let's go back."

"Okay." I grabbed onto the star and Blake was we floated back up into the castle again.


	3. Return of the King

Within the castle walls

Summary- A young couple was tasked with the job of not only rescuing Peach, but Mario and pals as well. Will they be able to save the princess and heroes alike? Or will Bowser, and or something from their past, stop them in their tracks?

* * *

Chapter 3- Return of the King

**Joann's POV**

"Here we are, another power star, now we have three!"

"Only one hundred forty something power stars to go."

"… You know Blake all of a sudden I feel like getting three stars isn't all that impressive anymore." The third power star floated away.

"Where do these power stars go anyways?" I asked.

"They go back into the castle to try and push back Bowser's advances." The toad said.

"Oh, alright then. That's kind of a weird way of defense, I never seen something like that used before. Anyways let's go Blake."

Once we landed in the painting again I noticed that the red Bomb-omb's cannons where back up.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Oh it's you two again, thank goodness. King Bomb-omb is back with another power star, and a hostage!"

"What? That bastard, we'll go save that person, bomb, thing, from King Bomb-omb's clutches!" Me and Blake ran off.

We ran all the way tell we got past the bridge past the Chain Chomp.

"Stop right there!" Four Koopa Troopas stood in front of us.

"Get out of our way we have no time for you." I said.

"Whoa we got a feisty chick on our hands dude. The B man wouldn't like that."

"Who ARE you anyways? Also, who the fuck is the B man and why does he have such a horrible name?"

"We are the rad four, the totally awesome Koopa team. We are, Red, Yellow, Green, and Black, and together we are the Koopa Brothers!" The Red one seemed to be the leader, he was doing all the talking anyways.

"Yo we heard you two were trying to stop Bowser, not cool dudes, er, dude and chick. You wouldn't want us to kick your asses with our totally awesome powers would you?"

"Hey Joann I have a question for you, do you like turtle soup?"

"I don't mind it really. Not what I'm used to eating anyways, why?"

"Well we might be having that for dinner tonight." Blake took out his sword and shield.

"Oh we will see about that bro. Just try and stop this!" Red hid in his shell while Black kicked Red into the air.

Black then jumped up and kicked Red's shell like it was a soccer ball right towards Blake. Blake blocked the hit with his shield. The force caught Blake off balance. He was knocked away by Black.

"Sure the dude can handle the hit, but what about the chick?" Yellow hid in his shell and Green mimicked Black.

I felt kind of nervous, Blake wasn't going to be able to protect me here.

"Well, time to play ball!" I formed my pen into a baseball bat and swung at Green.

With a loud cracking noise Green flew into Yellow. I checked my bat, it was fine. I looked to see Green and Yellow got back up.

"Come on then, come at me bro!"

"Dude yellow, not cool dude."

"What?"

"We are fighting a chick, not a guy remember?"

"So what?"

"Bro refers to a male, not a female."

"Green I do not need your nerdy input right now the chick is about to hit us with a bat, wait what?" I knocked Green on the head, he hid in his shell. I had an idea, if I could make these guys fly off like a bullet when I hit them when they were in their shells in midair, it would probably work on ground as well.

I kicked Green's shell and he went flying into Yellow, who fell over as Green knocked into him. Yellow ran towards Green to try and stop him from spinning, but he failed a few times.

"Whoa dudes look out!" Red and Black soared through the air and slammed into Green and Yellow.

"Finally, I stopped spinning!"

"Alright that's it, come on guys, let's show them our secret move!"

"Black we need a power source to make it work."

"I know Green, that's why I have this." I saw Black pull out a power star.

"I took it while the King guy wasn't looking. Okay dudes, form up!" The four Koopa Bros. formed some kind of totem pole.

Green was on the bottom, then it was Yellow, Black, and finally Red.

"Time to show them some turtle power!" The four started to spin around until they charged at us, basically they where a very tall top. I jumped out of the way but Blake went flying backwards.

"Okay, fine, you want to play like that?" I took my baseball bat and charged all my power into it as the Koopa Bros. spun towards me.

"By the power of Helia, goddess of war, please let this work!" I slammed all my weight into the baseball bat right when the four Koopa Bros. where right in front of me.

Yellow flew out of the line, he slammed into a boulder and slid down.

"Strike one!" The others flew off but then turned around and charged right back at me. I swung the bat into the top line again only for Black to fly off into Yellow, who slammed back into the boulder again.

"Strike two!" The last two spun around back towards me again. I swung the bat once more but Red threw Green into the hit instead of him. Green slammed into Black who slammed into Yellow who was now plastered in the boulder.

"Strike three, you're out!" I hit Red, who flew towards Blake. Blake slammed Red onto the ground.

"There, is that enough for you four?" Blake asked.

"No, not yet." I said as I walked up.

"What's up babe?"

"I just have an idea that's all."

"What do you have in mind?" I smiled evilly as I looked at the four.

A few minutes later I was knocking the four away with my baseball bat.

"Homerun! Take that you Teenage Ninja Turtle Wannabes!"

"Come on we need to stop the King Bomb-omb again."

"Right!" We ran back up to the top of the mountain to see the King Bomb-omb, and a dinosaur?

"Oh, well we found Yoshi I guess." I said as I walked up.

"So you two came back huh? You managed to defeat the Koopa Bros? Well my boy, and lass, you certainly are a powerful duo. But you will still fail, because I got another power star from Bowser!" He reached out his hand, but there was no power star.

"Wh-what!? What kind of blasphemy is this!?"

"The Koopa Bros. kind of stole your power star. So it's kind of just hanging around in the grass land."

"No, I must get my power star!" The King ran off.

"Not if we get it first!" Blake gave chase to the King.

"Wait Blake, what about Yoshi? Oh, never mind I'll free him myself." I turned my pen into a saw and walked over to Yoshi.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." I sawed off his leg cuff and he then jumped into the jump in joy.

"Thanks!" Yoshi shouted happily.

"Whoa you can talk?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, I never knew Yoshi's could talk… now let's go fight us a King!" We ran down the mountain to see Blake was floating up, he stole the power star.

"Oh no I can't jump that far." I said.

"No worries I can, jump on my back!" I jumped onto Yoshi's saddle.

Yoshi ran and jumped off the cliff and floated over to Blake. I grabbed the power star as Yoshi grabbed onto one of my legs.

"I rescued Yoshi." I said happily to Blake.

"Great going babe." Once we got out of the painting as usual the power star floated off.

"Hey Toad, we found Yoshi, and Mario's hat as you could probably tell by now seeing as I'm still wearing it."

"Awesome, now we are a couple steps closer to defeating Bowser! Thank you so much you two."

"No problem Toad, but I have to ask, what are we going to do with Yoshi?"

"Well, I suggest you take him with you on your journeys. He could prove a big help on your journeys."

"Alright then." I jumped back onto Yoshi's saddle.

"Well then let's go get ourselves another power star!"

When we landed in the battlefield again I noticed something was a little strange. I saw a power star sitting right in front of us.

"Well that was easy, wait, why is it silver?" I asked as Yoshi ran up and picked it up.

"You never heard of the silver star myth miss?" I looked down to see a red Bomb-omb was looking up at me.

"No, could you please tell me the myth?"

"Sure, it's said that there are such things as silver power stars, though they are not as powerful as a golden power star. Though some people say that if you are lucky enough to find five silver stars, then the five silver power stars will form into one golden power star."

"That's interesting, we have only one silver power star right now. Okay I guess it's time to look for four more."

"Where do you think the other silver stars are at?" I asked Blake.

"I'm guessing they are laying around the painting, like this one was."

"Okay so let's start looking, come on Yoshi, mush!"

"Mush?"

"Well, it means like to say go, or in this case walk."

"Babe shouldn't you walk, not sit on Yoshi's back?"

I paused, this was rather rude of me. I was being a little selfish, but my feet where hurting, I'm not used to running around this much like Blake is.

"Right, sorry Yoshi."

"No it's alright, if you want to ride on me its fine. Your way lighter then Mario anyways."

"Hm, well that means I can be lazy, thanks!" As we went down the grassland I saw a Goomba holding a silver star.

"Hey guys, check out that Goomba."

"Hey look, it has a silver star! Wait a second, how is it holding it? It has no arms!"

"Huh, maybe it has telepathy skills?"

"And maybe I have skills to stomp it in the head." Blake ran towards the Goomba, but the Goomba noticed him. He started to run away.

"Oh my goodness look at the little guy run!"

"Come back here!" Blake gave chase.

"Great, not only do we have to face a psychic Goomba, but now we have to catch a Psychic Goomba that runs wicked fast. Yoshi could you please go chase that thing with Blake? I'm going to find the other three."

"Alright." I got off of Yoshi and he gave chase to Blake, who was chasing the Goomba.

I started to walk around the now to familiar grasslands. Searching for silver stars with a metal detector I formed from my pen.

Of course I was kind of nervous splitting up with Blake and Yoshi, I felt nervous when I split up with Blake earlier. I never really like being separated from Blake, let alone anyone, though it would get the job done faster.

I looked up to where the painting of the castle used to be, god I hope I was right when I said he couldn't show up now.

Well, I guess he could track us to the castle, maybe, not likely, but then he still would have to find out where in the castle. But what if he finds a Toad and the said Toad just happily tells him where we are?

Maybe I'm over thinking this, I mean after all my wise grand pa once told me ignorance is bliss, so I guess I just shouldn't think about it. He's probably over a hundred miles away from us.

After resolving this mental problem I continued to search for more silver stars.

**Bowser's POV**

"Bowser sir, I come with some information."

"Damn it Kammy how many times have I told you, if I am being silent for one time in my life, I'm plotting! What did I say about interrupting my plotting time!?"

"But Lord Bowser."

"What did I say Kammy!?"

"Eep! Not to do it sir, but Lord Bowser this regards your planning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you know our new threat is those two new heroes who are collecting the power stars, and of course you know of King Bomb-omb and the Koopa Bros. fails. Well I happen to meet a guy with our exact intentions. He wants to get rid of those two as well."

"Where is this guy?"

"I believe haggy here is talking about me." I saw this guy appear from the shadows.

_This guy was around five foot eleven, he was wearing a black ninja mask and uniform, with had some dark purple streaks in it. He had one katana, a bow along with some arrows, rope, and plenty of smoke bombs._

"I've already told you my name is Kammy."

"And to me your name is Haggy."

"Okay now you are starting to annoy me." At this the guy took out his, weapon I'm guessing, and cut Kammy's broom stick in half.

"You have been annoying me for the past, oh, however long I've known you." I laughed at this and got up, this guy sure showed guts.

"So, you want to get rid of those two kids as well huh?" The guy approached me and bowed.

"Sort of your highness, it's been my job for a while to eliminate the girl, and I tend to complete my jobs, no matter what the cost." I laughed again.

"I like your style kid. So, are you joining the Koopa Troopas?"

"No, I'm already part of something else, though if right now I will work with you."

"Excellent."

* * *

A/N- So, someone other then Bowser has plans on getting rid of Joann. I wonder why?


	4. A Frosty Journey

Summary- A young couple was tasked with the job of not only rescuing Peach, but Mario and pals as well. Will they be able to save the princess and heroes alike? Or will Bowser, and or something from their past, stop them in their tracks?

* * *

Chapter 4- A frosty journey

**Joann's POV**

"Please tell me that we don't have to chase any more Goombas." Blake said as we landed back outside of the painting.

"I hope we don't, who knew they could run that fast?" I asked.

"Well I sure as hell didn't."

"Do they normally run that fast Yoshi?"

"No, I'm not sure why those where so fast."

"Well, alright come on we should continue getting the stars." Once we landed in the painting again I looked around, the red bomb-omb's cannons where not up, so the King has not returned for the third time in a row. But there also was no silver stars either, so I was not too sure what we were supposed to be doing now.

"Should we go into the grass lands to maybe find out what we need to do?" I asked the other two.

"I guess so, there isn't anything else to do." Blake said before we walked towards the fields.

While we walked I saw something interesting.

"Why is that coin red?" I asked.

"Oh, we need to find the eight red coins!" Yoshi exclaimed as he ran over and grabbed the red coin.

"We need to do what?"

"Basically there will be eight red coins in this painting I'm guessing, and we need to find all eight to create a power star."

"That's interesting, how does it form or create a power star?"

"I don't know it kind of just does."

"So you mean the eight all form into a power star?"

"Yes."

"So is that power star red? I mean because they are RED coins you would think it would be red as well."

"Babe we could find out by collecting all eight coins, standing here isn't helping us find out."

"Right sorry, I was just expressing my healthy amount of curiosity."

"I know, sorry if I sounded pushy."

"No don't worry you didn't." We started to walk into the meadows, finding more red coins. Thankfully no Goombas so far had any of those red coins with them.

**Blake's POV**

I looked over to Joann, who looked over to me. She smiled slightly, but then went back to looking around the grassland for more red coins with a frown on her face.

"Is something bothering you babe?" I asked.

"Do you think anyone survived?" I was puzzled, not by the question, but by the timing.

What Joann was talking about happened over two weeks ago and now is when she finally asks this question?

"Well, I'm not too sure but I would think they probably did. I mean he wouldn't be able to kill them ALL would he?"

"But, he killed Wilhelm, and you know Wilhelm was the strongest out of all of us." Her voice faltered, and she was blinking faster than normal, she normally does this when she tries not to cry.

"Yeah, but I don't think he had the time to kill everyone else before pursuing us. I have a feeling that at least a few other than us made it." Joann rested her head on Yoshi's neck, she was still worried and I can't blame her. Wilhelm was her brother after all so this was more personal to her then me.

"I just hope he hasn't found us yet." She said in a lowered tone. I looked back to where the panting in the sky originated from.

"Yeah, I hope so to."

"Hey you two, just letting you know we found the eight coins."

"Oh, okay thanks Yoshi." Joann smiled a little again, I was relieved. It's always nice to see Joann smile.

"Come on Blake, grab onto one of us or we will leave you here."

"Right, sorry." When we got back up the star floated off into the castle walls like the others.

**Joann's POV**

"Okay, ready for another star?" Blake asked. I shook my head.

"I'm getting sick of that painting. Can we please go to a different one?"

"Sure you're the boss." We walked back out into the foyer.

"Which one do you wanna go to first?" Blake asked.

"Um, how about the door that's closest to us?"

"Alright sure, we do have three stars after all, we have six actually, but who's counting?"

"Is the question rhetorical? Or do you actually want me to answer that?"

"Whichever you choose babe." The door opened and we walked in to see a painting of two snowmen.

"Alright, let's do this." The three of us jumped in. When we jumped in I realized something. It was winter in the painting, so it was cold as all hell, and I wore a short dress and open toed footwear.

Thankfully this time the painting was only a few inches from the ground we were landing on so I didn't need to worry about falling from big heights.

"It's, so, cold in here!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on, this sign says we can jump into the chimney to enter this lounge."

"Alright let's go into the warmth of a lodge." Once we jumped in I noticed that the "lodge" was really a giant ice slide.

"Aw come on!" I shouted. I was freezing cold and the only place that could have warmth was a freaking ice slide.

"Come on babe, we need to slide down this, there might be a star at the end."

"I am seriously going to need a hot shower at the end of this." I was hesitant, my legs where doing to be freezing. But thinking about it would only make me more unwilling to do it.

I ran forward and slid down. Controlling myself was difficult, who knew this slide would have turns? At least the slope was angled in a U fashion so it would be difficult for me to fall out of the slide. Once I hit the bottom Blake and Yoshi crashed into me.

"Ow, guys watch where you're going."

"Sorry, you okay babe?" Blake helped me up.

"No, I'm freezing cold."

"Come here, I'll warm you up." Blake grabbed the star as I hugged him, he was right, he was very warm. Yoshi grabbed onto Blake's legs as we rose out of the cabin.

"Okay, so babe should we continue with this painting? I mean we shouldn't if your body's to cold."

"No we should continue onward, I just wanna change first."

"Alright, we wouldn't look." Once Blake and Yoshi turned around I turned my pen into a wardrobe. I opened it and slipped on some sweat pants and also put on a winter coat. I didn't replace my dress though. I replaced my flip flops with my boots.

"Alright, so I'll change back whenever we are done with this painting."

"Okay babe, you still look as stunning as ever."

"Thanks, okay guys no more dilly dallying lets go find ourselves another star." Once we jumped into the painting we walked over to the lodge's chimney.

"So, you warm enough now babe?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, thanks for asking."

"No problem, now let's go back into the log cabin, maybe there is something else to do?"

"Maybe, could you help me up?"

"Okay sure, here." Blake held out his hand and pulled me up.

"Thanks."

"Any time babe, now let's go." Blake jumped into the chimney.

I looked around quickly, I saw this little penguin was up there.

"Aw, that's cute." I jumped up and walked over. The penguin looked at me and cried, "mommy, I want my mommy!"

I frowned. "Hey hey its okay, I'll get you back to your mommy don't worry."

The penguin waddled up to me and hugged my leg. I looked over to Yoshi.

"Where would her mother be?" I asked.

"Maybe her mother is on the bottom of the mountain?"

"Yeah, come on let's go." I knelt down and picked up the penguin. I held her like a mother would hold an infant.

"Okay, we should be fine now. I mean what could possibly go," before I could finish my sentence I slipped, it appears part of this mountain was like the inside of the lodge, it was an icy slope.

I dropped the penguin accidentally and I saw her sliding down with us. We continued to slide until we finally hit the end of the slope.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yoshi asked as I got up. I picked up the penguin again and nodded my head.

"Come on we need to find the mommy of this penguin."

"Right."

**Blake's POV**

Once I landed into the chimney I waited for Joann and Yoshi, but neither came in with me.

I turned around to see a giant penguin was in front of me.

"Hey kid, you wanna race? I'll give you a power star if you win." I took one last look up the chimney. Joann and Yoshi still were not coming down.

"Alright sure."

"Okay, ready, steady, go!" I sprinted forward and dived forward, sliding down on my stomach like a penguin would. Might as well get into spirit right? I just wonder why Joann and Yoshi didn't jump on down with me. Maybe something came up? I Hope nothing bad happened to them.

**Joann's POV**

"Stupid snowmen, who the heck told you guys you could bounce?"

"Come on Joann, I see another penguin!"

"Well thank goodness for that, where?"

"Down there."

"Okay, geronimo!" I jumped from our platform down to where the other penguin is. Half of my body fell into the snow.

"Hey, is this your baby?" I asked the penguin and showed it the baby.

"Oh my, you found my baby! How could I ever thank you?"

"Well, do you have a power star?"

"Yes I do, here, it's yours to keep." The mommy took out a star, but I couldn't reach it, it was to high up and I couldn't force myself out of this snow, I was stuck in deep.

"Need a hand?" I looked up to see Yoshi had grabbed the star, and my arm. I felt myself slipping out of the snow.

"Thanks but what about Blake?" I looked down to see Blake was floating upwards with a star of his own.

"Never mind, he's coming with us."


End file.
